Misunderstanding
by Moccha and Donut
Summary: souma khilaf, takumi bingung dengan kelakuan souma-( gatau bikin summary)


**Desclimer: intinya bukan punya saya titik!**

 **Warning: gaje,ooc,typo everywhere,alur ngaco,ide pasaran,yaoi,jauh dari EYD**

 **Pair: Soutaku *A***

 **Tidak bermaksud menjelekkan,menghina karya aslinya u_u dibuat hanya hiburan author semata**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi, Takumi!"

Yang di panggil namnya pura-pura tuli. Semoga ga tuli beneran.

'abaikan,abaikan'

"Kita bertemu lagi ya"ucap Yukihira Souma dengan nada meniru Takumi

"Diam, Yukihira!"

Wajah Takumi merah padam. Entah tuhan sengaja mempermalukannya atau apa, ia harus berpasangan dengan rival yang tampan—uhuk coret—biadap ini.

Dimanakah Isami dan Tadokoro? Ya~ mereka author buat di ruangan yang berbeda.

"Takdir sekali ya. Kita berada di kelas yang sama untuk kedua kalinya ahaha." Yukihira nyengir tanpa dosa.

'sial,sial!' Takumi sumpah serapah dalam hati, tidak memperdulikan Yukihira yang sedang berbicara padanya.

"—oi dengar tidak" Yukihira mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang rival, menatapnya.

"A-aku dengar, bodoh!"

Warna merah padam tak hentinya menghiasi wajah sang pemuda Itali.

"Kalian akan kehabisan waktu,lho" ucap Chef Mizuhara

Akhirnya mereka berdua sadar dari dunia mereka

"Tiramisu ya.. aku tidak begitu ahli makanan manis"

"Hh.. kau payah Yukihira. Kalau begiitu biar aku saja yang membuatnya. Aku menguasai semua masakan Italia"

Yukihira tersenyum lebar,"Ou! Baiklah"

' _when i see your face'_

' _There's not a thing that I would change'_

' _'Cause you're amazing'._

' _Just the way you are'._

' _And when you smile'_

Lagu br*n* m*rs tiba-tiba terdengar, sontak membuat wajah Takum memerah (lagi)

'hell, orang jepang mana pula yang punya ringtone atau lagu begitu' batin Takumi.

"ya, disini Mizuhara. Ada apa Hinako?"

'-sang senpai ternyata'

"A-aku akan memasak telurnya. Double creamnya kuserahkan padamu. Ah, Yukihira, kau juga siapkan garnish dan cetakan"

"Ou, aku mengerti"

Selagi semua murid sibuk mempersiapkan sang tiramisu, chef Mizuhara sibuk memperhatikan duo jenius, yang pernah menolak tawarannya, Yukihira Souma dan Takumi Aldini

.

.

.

Sudah bisa di tebak tentunya, siapa yang akan menyelesaikan tugas pertama kali.

"Silahkan, Chef!"

"Hnm" satu gigitan masuk kedalam mulut.

'lembut sekali. Rasa manis coklat, pahit kopi, dan keasinan keju benar-benar menyatu. Ehmm, tunggu, mereka juga menambahkan mint untuk memberikan rasa segar. Wa-walau hanya membuatnya dengan sangat baik'

"Emh..kalian lulus, nilai A"

"Yosh!" teriak Yukihira dan Takumi bersamaan

"a-apa kalian benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk ikut bersamaku?"tanya chef Mizuhara,ragu

"maaf,chef. Kami sudah memiliki restoran kami sendiri"entahlah, mereka kompak berkata menggunakan 'kami' bukannya 'aku'

"baiklah"

Remuk untuk kedua kalinya,karena penolakan yang kedua kalinya.

"permisi chef"

Saat hendak keluar dari kelas. Yukihira menarik lengan sang pemuda italia itu dan membisikkan sesuatu

'nanti ajarkan aku'

-tepat di telinganya

"ho, kau memang manis jika memerah begitu"

Satu tendangan tepat mengenai perut Yukihira. Sang empunya ber'ohok' ria.

"ohok, o-oey tunggu"

"APA HAH!?"

"a-ajarkan aku"

"hah!? Sekarang?"

"kau, . menganggur kan?"

"iyasih, tch, baiklah. Sekalian aku menunggu Isami"

Yukihira diam, takut menjawab salah kata. Padahal dia rasanya ingin sekali mengelus puncak kepala sang pemuda manis yang ada di depannya ini.

'

'

'

Latihanpun dimulai

"aku akan mempraktekannya dulu. Baru kau membuatnya nanti"

"hnm"

Latihan saat itu berlangsung hening, tanpa dialog apapun. Bahkan saat menunggu adonan di dalam kulkaspun, masih tidak ada dialog.

"hnm sudah selesai. Menurutku cukup"

Takumi memotong Tiramisu menjadi kecil, menusuknya dengan garpu lalu memakannya,"uhm, enak," Takumi mengambil satu potongan lagi,"kau juga cobalah"

Entah bego, tolol,beloon, idiot, atau Takumi saat itu dalam mode kerasukan, tanpa sadar ia mengarahkan sang garpu kehadapan Yukihira.

'entahlah. Anak italia dihadapannya ini—terlalu'

Cup

Yukihira mendaratkan bibirnya pada—akh sudahlah. Hanya 5 detik dan ciuman itupun terlepas.

Takumi shock, iyalah shock "Yuki..hira"

Dengan mulut yang masih menganga bak ikan, Yukihira kembali mencium Takumi. Berbeda dengan ciuman tadi, kali ini Yukihira terlihat seperti hendak 'memakan' sang pemuda dihadapannya.

"engh, yuki.. emh" Takumi mengerang, lidah Yukihira masih sibuk di dalam mulutnya, menghisap rasa tiramisu yang masih tersisa.

Ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas, benang saliva terlihat diantara kedua mulut mereka.

"aku akan mempraktekannya di asrama, sepertinya semua murid sudah keluar. Terimakasih, Takumi"

Yukihira menutup pintu dapur, meninggalkan Takumi yang membatu.

Bruk

"apa-apan itu tadi hah"

.

.

.

.

Sudah 1 minggu sejak kejadian berlalu, tidak ada kontak apapun antara keduanya.

"Nii-chan, tidak mencari Yukihira lagi? Nii-chan juga terlihat tidak bersemangat seminggu ini"

"tidak, tidak apa Isami"

"Ah, nii-chan. Itu Yukihira"

DEG, jantung Takumi serasa akan lepas saat mendengar ucapan Isami

"nii-chan?"

Taptap, langkah itu terdengar mulai mendekat. Dan akhirnya menghilang.

'ap-apaan itu hah? Dia tidak bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang dilakukannya waktu itu? Dia hanya berjalan melewatiku tanpa sepatah katapun!? Apa dia itu hanya orang mesum yang mencuri ciuman orang lain HAHH!?' Takumi sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh. Mirip sekali dengan perempuan.

"nii-chan. Ada apa?"Isami mulai khawatir melihat sang kakak yang terus menunduk.

Takumi menggosok kedua matanya, "Isami, kau duluanlah. Aku akan menyusul." Dan langsung berlari meninggalkan sang adik.

.

'aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Yukihira'batin Takumi

Takumi terus berlari, berharap menemukan sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tadi melewatinya.

'ah itu dia! Ekh, tunggu. Aku tidak mungkin—"

 **Toilet pria**

'—masuk kesini kan..'

"oke, aku akan menunggu sampai 5 menit. Jika dia tidak keluar makan aku akan—"

Cklek, pintu toilet terbuka

Takumi mendadak buntu ide, tidak tau akan memulai dialog bagaimana

"Y-yo, Yukihira"

"hnm"

'apaan jawaban datar itu hah!? Membuat kesal'

"apa maksudmu menciumku waktu itu?"

'kok aku langsung menanyakan ini aaaa bodonya akuuuu'

"tidak ada"

"—eh?"

"sudah kubilang tidak ada"

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"..."

'heh, kenapa juga aku berpikir begitu. Ah idiot'

"Kau menyukaiku kan!?"

'kenapa aku malah menanyakan hal ini lagi, arghh'

"ya—aku menyukai—"

Plak

"Jawab aku Yukihira bodoh—" tidak sengaja tanganya menampar pipi Yukihira,"—eh?"

"iya, aku menyukaimu. Puas!?"

"kenapa kau menciumku saat itu?"

"karena waktu itu.. kau terlalu manis. Tanpa sadar aku menciummu. Bahkan dua kali aku melakukannya—"

"aku membencimu.."

"..." tubuh Yukihira terasa bergetar,"..sudah kuduga kau akan membenciku. Makanya aku menghindarimu selama ini. Dan kau mengatakannya hari ini. Maaf. Aku tidak akan memperlihatkan wajahku padamu lagi. Kelas akan dimulai. Biarkan aku lewat, Takumi"

"apa-apaan suaramu itu. Kau terdengar seperti akan menangis, bodoh"

Takumi mendorong tubuh Yukihira, pintu toilet yang belum tertutup membuat kedua tubuh mereka masuk kedalam ruangan.

Blam

"buktikan—" Takumi mencengkram baju milik Yukihira,"kalau kau menyukaiku.."

Takumi-sama. Anda menjadi sangat ooc

"h-hah!?" Yukihira gagal paham dengan ucapan Takumi

Cup

"b-buktikan, bodoh"

"ckh. Jangan perlihatkan wajah manis itu lagi"

Yukihira mendorong tubuh Takumi ke pintu. Tangannya meraba tempat pemutar kunci di pintu itu.

Clek, pintu berhasil terkunci

"—Takumi.." Yukihira berbisik pelan, tepat pada telinga Takumi

"emhh. . Yukihi—"

Yukihira menangkap bibir merah muda yang sedari tadi benar-benar sudah memancingnya. Dia mengecup, menjilat, menggigit, seolah itu adalah sebuah permen.

Wajah Yukihira perlahan turun, menghirup pelan aroma yang keluar dari kulit seputih marmer milik takumi.

"Engh. . Yukihira. ."

"panggil namaku, Takumi" Yukihira menggigit pelan leher sang pemuda itali, membuat sang empunya mau takmau harus menuruti perintah.

"sou..ma"

Yukihira tersenyum puas, senang saat namanya diucapkan oleh sang mantan gebetan /plak/

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Ta-ku-mi" tangan Yukihira perlahan turun, meraba setiap bagian tubuh seputih marmer itu.

.

.

.

"so-souma-kun. K-kau dimana. Kelas sudah dimulai dari tadi" Ucap Megumi panik

.

"Nii-chan belum juga kembali. Bagaimana ini"Isamipun mulai khawatir.

.

Saat itu, ada dua makhluk jenius yang tidak hadir pada kelas mereka.

 **END**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"ne, Takumi. Sekarang kau punyaku kan?"

"pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu, Yukihira"

"kenapa kau tidak memanggil nama kecilku lagi, Takumi"

"terserah padaku kan!"

Keduanya akhirnya berjalan bersama, ke kelas mereka masing-masing—

—sambil bergenggaman tangan.

Hayyyyy /keluar dari tongsampah/ ini apaa =w= maafkan saya yang nyampah di fandom yang masih bersih ini. Salam kenal semua /ditimpuk/

Mind to review?

Reader:enggak!


End file.
